Desafío Navideño
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][ONE-SHOT]. "Jugar a "Verdad o Desafío" siempre era divertido, pero cuando te tocaba un reto y la tortilla se volteaba en tu contra, todo pasaba a ser un caos y la maldad de tus amigas estallaba en tu rostro. Sobre todo si eran unas sin vergüenzas que hacían retos descabellados."


Inuyasha y los demás personajes del anime pertecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

* * *

 _Jugar a "Verdad o Desafío" siempre era divertido, pero cuando te tocaba un reto y la tortilla se volteaba en tu contra, todo pasaba a ser un caos y la maldad de tus amigas estallaba en tu rostro. Sobre todo si eran unas sin vergüenzas que hacían retos descabellados._

 **Desafío Navideño**

 **By Lovergreen**

* * *

Su sexto sentido le había dicho que huyera, debió haber declinado la invitación, ¡debió salir corriendo de allí! Pero siempre, la compasiva y permisiva Kagome dejaba que sus amigas la convencieran.

—Vamos Kagome, ¡será divertido!

Sí, claro. Divertido para las demás.

— Bien, Kagome… tu reto será…— Ayame colocó un dedo en su mentón, repasando la gran cantidad de penitencias que la azabache la había obligado a cumplir en el pasado.

— Emm… Ayame…— Estaba nerviosa, antes –cuando le tocaba a ella colocar retos a sus amigas- había sido despiadada. Desde lamer el suelo, comer cosas de la basura o algún alimento ya caducado hasta tratar de bañar un gato; siempre había puesto a sus amigas en aprietos, ahora sabía que ellas –aprovechando que le tocaba a Ayame aplicar el reto- se vengarían. — Por favor… sé razonable — Trató de persuadir a su amiga — Estamos en navidad y…-

— Tranquila, Kag. No te dolerá. — La sonrisa malvada de Sango le dijo todo lo contrario. En su cerebro se repetía mil y un veces que pasaría la mayor vergüenza del mundo.

La joven pelirroja devanaba sus sesos pensando en un buen desafío para la siempre cruel Kagome y, luego de escuchar varias propuestas de sus amigas –que se encargaban de decirlas a su oído-, recordó un hermoso muérdago que estaba adornando la puerta de su casa. Se levantó y dejando a Sango, Kagome, Kikyō, Yuka, Ayumi, Eri y Hitomiko a la expectativa, dirigió sus pasos hasta coger el pequeño objeto que colgaba de una cinta roja.

— Bien… ya sé cuál será tu reto. — Dijo triunfante la chica de coletas.

Todas las demás aplaudieron. La joven azabache tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta cuando vio el verde adorno en las manos de su amiga.

 _No, por favor… eso no…_

— Sé de un chico muy lindo que a esta hora está haciendo su turno en la tienda de antigüedades de la esquina. — Comenzó Ayame mientras acariciaba maliciosamente el objeto que sostenía. — Es un joven muy guapo, alto… de cabello largo color negro y…— Miró a Kagome y una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro mientras alzaba sus cejas repetidas veces con una expresión pícara — Sé que te gusta mucho.

La azabache respingó y se levantó, sintiendo el sudor frío en su espalda.

— A-Ayame… no…

— Tienes que hacer que sostenga éste muérdago sobre ustedes y debes besarlo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Y debes ir en el pijama de conejo blanco que usas cuando estás enferma.

El mundo para Kagome dejó de girar. A su alrededor todo se hizo lejano y se sintió minúscula delante de sus amigas, mientras veía como todas la rodeaban y sus ojos brillaban como unos demonios.

 _Debes besarlo…_

 _Besarlo…_

 _Be-sar-lo._

¡BESARLO! ¡EN PIJAMA!

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — Gritó la azabache de manera colérica, logrando que su voz saliera como un fino y alto ladrido — ¡Ni siquiera puedo verlo sin babearme! Y… ¡¿Quieres que lo bese?!

— ¡Tú puedes, Kagome! — Animó Hitomiko, elevando su puño en señal de poder — Ésta era la oportunidad que esperabas.

— ¡Sí! — Apoyó Yuka con igual entusiasmo — Tómalo como un regalo de navidad.

Las demás chicas asintieron sabiamente concordando con lo que sus amigas expresaban. Kagome sintió una gota de sudor correr por su sien, aunque había frío, se sintió acalorada de un momento a otro.

—Puedes hacerlo, Kagome— Kikyō posó delicadamente una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, para luego dar suaves palmaditas, en su rostro había una expresión de calma y serenidad— Eres fuerte de carácter, además…— La dulce expresión cambió a una oscura y siniestra lo que hizo que Kagome sintiera escalofríos — Me debes una. Me hiciste tomar leche en mal estado, ¿recuerdas?

Oh, rayos.

—¡Hazlo! — Gritaron sus amigas al unísono.

De esta no se salvaba.

* * *

Trabajar a éstas horas no era tan cansado como en el día. Colocó su mentón en su puño, mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y desvió su mirada a una pequeña caja transparente donde estaban unas galletas navideñas, envuelta con un listón dorado.

¡Él era definitivamente un caso perdido!

No podía siquiera acercarse a la hermosa joven sin sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban y comenzar a tartamudear como idiota. No era la primera vez que le gustaba una chica, pero sí era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso, tanto, que ni siquiera pensaba bien cuando ella estaba cerca.

Vivían a una calle de distancia y la tienda en la que trabajaba estaba en la esquina de la calle donde ella vivía. Era casi imposible quedarse observándola cuando ella pasaba frente a la tienda, era hermosa. Habían hablado varias veces y hasta se trataban con cierta confianza, aunque la mayoría del tiempo discutían, eso no evitaba que le gustara.

Ambos tenían un carácter de mil demonios, enojones y tercos, pero cuando estaban ellos dos solos, las palabras sólo fluían con naturalidad.

Decidió que era tiempo de cerrar por hoy, ya había oscurecido y todos los adornos navideños estaban encendidos, dándole a las calles un toque mágico y romántico. Se colocó la bufanda café y el abrigo negro para no sentir tanto frío, aunque no estuviera nevando aún, el clima estaba más helado. Acomodó su cabello fuera del abrigo y cogió las llaves para cerrar la puerta al salir.

Observó otra vez la caja de galletas y gruñó. Ya no la vería hoy, sin embargo decidió llevárselas, guardándolas en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Salió de la tienda y observó a las personas, parejas y familias caminando por la calle, admirando las luces de navidad y riendo animadamente. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y cerró la puerta, iría a casa. Era la mejor decisión.

.

.

Lo observó salir de la tienda y mirar alrededor, luego él introdujo la llave en la cerradura y vio en su expresión un sentimiento casi de congoja, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño y sentir confundida. En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo y observándolo cada vez que cruzaba por la tienda de antigüedades, nunca lo había visto reír de manera efusiva a menos que fuese para molestar a alguien, pero si lo había visto jugarse cruelmente con sus amigos, fruncir el ceño, molestarse y soltar una que otra palabrota mientras amenazaba de muerte a quien estuviera a su alrededor.

Se parecían ciertamente en algunas cosas, aunque ella no dijera palabrotas -no siempre-. Eso lo hacía encantador, no podía evitar que le gustara y sentirse nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él. Irradiaba una energía que calentaba su corazón cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con la suya.

Sintió el empujón de sus amigas cuando él comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde ellas estaban, marchándose. Ayame le tendió el muérdago y ella tragó fuertemente; Sango le hizo señas con su mano para que se diera prisa y ella salió de su escondite detrás de uno de los pinos navideños adornado con luces, caminando lentamente detrás del chico.

Se detuvo y se observó a sí misma y la manera ridícula en la que vestía, ¡No iba a poder! ¡Por todos los cielos, era un beso!

Beso.

Labios + Labios = Beso.

Repasó su atuendo y se sintió estúpida. Miró hacia atrás y los ojos de las demás chicas estaban casi clavados en ella, ¡él se estaba alejando!

Caminó –casi corrió- hasta donde él estaba e hizo algo que casi la hace morir de vergüenza. Se tropezó.

—Ay, que dolor— Se quejó mientras trataba de mitigar el dolor de su trasero en el cual había caído.

El joven se giró cuando escuchó un leve quejido y entrecerró su mirada al ver un conejo en el suelo. Un momento… ¿Un conejo? _¿Esa no es…?_ Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era se apresuró a ayudarla.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó cuándo llegó a su lado y le extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Kagome alzó su mirada y al ver las doradas irises que la miraban atentamente, sintió su rostro calentarse y enrojecer. ¡Ay, no! ¡Qué la tierra la tragara! ¿Dónde estaban las catástrofes naturales cuando una las necesita?

—S-si, estoy bien.

 _Bien hecho Kagome, ahora ponte a gaguear._

Ella se levantó y luego de sacudir el inexistente sucio de su cola de conejo, decidió que observar la calle y los adornos navideños era la mejor idea.

—¿Es tuyo?

Respingó a la pregunta del oji-dorado y lo vio sostener el muérdago que ella llevaba con anterioridad. Inspiró profundamente y se dio valor, ¡era ahora o nunca!

—Si… es m-mío…

El joven la observó y sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de lo que sostenía en su mano derecha. El muérdago significaba… beso, ¿verdad?

Kagome quería morir, esto era increíble pero… se decidió a hacerlo.

—Inuyasha… ¿Podrías ayudarme en algo?

—Si… c-claro. — Respondió dubitativo. Detalló una vez más los ojos grandes y brillantes de la chica, su hermoso rostro enmarcado por mechones azabaches que salían de la capucha que tenía la cara de un conejo y su siempre presente sonrojo.

—¿Qué tan alto eres?— ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! Él era muy alto, casi dos cabezas más alto que ella.

La pregunta fue extraña para él y sin embargo, decidió responderle.

—Em… alrededor del metro ochenta, ¿por qué?

—¿Podrías alzar tu brazo? — Pidió la azabache.

De todas las peticiones, esta era la más rara. Kagome estaba consciente de que él pensaría que ella estaba loca y después de que cumpliera el estúpido reto, ¡él ni siquiera la miraría!

—¡Ese brazo no! — Le gritó cuando lo vio alzar el brazo donde no estaba el muérdago; alzó tanto la voz que llamó la atención de algunas personas que caminaban— Es que… esto… Alza mejor el otro bra- ¡No cambies el muérdago de mano!

—¿Quieres que sostenga ésto en alto? — Preguntó refiriéndose al objeto. — Pídelo de una vez, tonta.

—Hazlo entonces, tonto.

—¿Así?

—Sí, sostenlo así.

—¿Y para qué quie-?

Su pregunta murió en su boca cuando ella tomó su rostro y selló sus labios con los de él. Abrió sus dorados ojos ampliamente y la capucha que cubría la cabeza de la chica cayó hacia atrás, develando su larga melena azabache. Inuyasha sintió sus suaves labios y la presión que estos ejercían sobre los propios, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos y salir de su estupor para responderle, ella se alejó de él, tomando el muérdago de la mano masculina y se dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

¡¿Eso era todo?!

—O-oye, ¿qué fue eso? — Le preguntó, teniendo una graciosa vista del traje de la chica, viendo la pequeña y esponjosa cola de conejo y también las orejas en la capucha, que ahora estaban cubriendo su cabeza nuevamente.

Cuando no le respondió, caminó los pasos que lo separaban de ella y la giró. Sus sonrojadas mejillas lo llenaron de una calidez inexplicable y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que en serio la quería. Unió nuevamente sus labios con los de ella en un deseo inexplicable de sentir su caricia una vez más, provocando la sorpresa en la chica y la euforia en las amigas de ésta, que se habían mantenido expectantes a lo lejos.

—¿Te gustan las galletas de chocolate? — Le preguntó cuándo terminó su beso, extrayendo de su bolsillo la cajita con galletas.

—Sí, me encantan— Respondió con una suave sonrisa.

—Pero te cambias el pijama por otra cosa.

—Está bien— Estuvo de acuerdo mientras reía y asentía tímidamente.

Sus amigas observaron atónitas como él tomaba la mano de la joven azabache. ¿Quién iba a saber que todo lo que ellos necesitaban era un desafío de navidad para al fin ceder a sus sentimientos?

¡Kagome, suertuda! Estaban seguras que ella nunca se había sentido tan feliz de haber cumplido un reto.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, bellezas! No me resistí a escribir ésto, cada cosa que veo de navidad me inspira y me hace querer escribir miles de fics, lástima que mi tiempo no me ayude. ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su review para saber que opinan, por mi parte, me gustó mucho escribir este shot :D

¡Felices fiestas, preciosas! Espero que tengan unos hermosos días llenos de comida y dulces.

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.


End file.
